Who I am is Who I Will Be
by xXYearOfTheCatFanXx
Summary: Ayame gives Kyo a new look that resembles the way that Yuki dresses. Why, you ask? Because everyone loves the rat, so apparently Tohru does too! But when Tohru says otherwise, Kyo finally feels free. ONESHOT


Ayame clipped a fake earring on to Kyo's earlobe, completing the look, and turned the neko to face the long mirror.

"Oh, Kyonkichi, don't you just look fabulous~~?!"

Kyo gritted his teeth and blushed, turning a dangerous shade of red.

"Is this really necessary...?" he grumbled.

The snake gave a bellowing laugh.

"Oh, but of course~! Or, unless you don't want to impress Tohru..."

"FINE! OKAY! ...but do I really have to dress like that girly rat to do that?!"

Ayame laughed yet again.

"Of course you do~! Can't you tell that dear Tohru is simply fascinated by my charming little brother's taste in traditional Chinese style~! She will simply fallll for you~!"

Kyo sighed, sadness flashing through his features.

'Oh, so it still all comes down to me not being as good as the rat...' he thought to himself, not surprised in the least. He felt so inferior compared to the 'perfect rat'.

"Kyonkichi~? You're late, my dear~"

Kyo snapped out of his thoughts, looking down at the stylish gold watch that laced around his wrist ever-so femininely. His eyes widened, and he made a mad dash for the front door of Ayame's shop. He didnt even have time to scold the man for calling him 'Kyokichi'!

After an intense run from the shop to the park, Kyo panted in exhaustion. Beads of sweat glistened on his forehead as he took sharp breaths, desperate to regulate his breathing before Tohru arrived.

"...Kyo?"

Kyo's head shot around at the voice. His nervousness made things seem both in slow and fast motion all at the same time.

"Tohru...?"

She smiled warmly, extending a hand out to him.

"Let's go!" She cheered. Kyo gave a slight smile, taking her hand and walking over to a park bench.

"So..." Kyo started awkwardly, not really sure how these 'date' things worked. Tohru continued smiling nonetheless.

"It's okay if you have nothing to say, Kyo...as long as I'm spending time with you, I'm happy!"

Her kind words and sweet smile made a blush cross his cheeks. But her words were true. He could feel the wall around his heart crumble a little more with every second he spent with her. He smiled back at Tohru, happy that they were together.

"So Kyo, what made you decide to dress so differently?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow, but then remembered his strange new attire.

"It looks nice on you! It looks a bit like something Yuki would wear!" She continued.

Kyo frowned immediately. So, it looks good because it looks like Yuki's clothes...Ayame was right. Kyo knew that he would never be better than Yuki, but that's not what he wanted anymore. All he wanted was to be with Tohru. But no, that rat would steal that dream from him too. He might as well just stop dreaming all together if he didn't want to be let down.

"Kyo? Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Tohru began to panic. Kyo smiled sadly at her. No matter what happened, she would always be the same old Tohru.

"Uh...can I ask you something? And don't lie, I don't want your pity."

Tohru's eyes widened.

"Oh! Sure! I won't lie, I promise!"

She waved her hands around, desperate for him to believe her.

"Fine. Mm...do you think Yuki's better than me...?" Kyo hung his head, already knowing that she would just try to let him down easily.

"Kyo, Yuki is a very handsome person, and a very nice friend, but I wouldn't want you to be anything like him."

Kyo froze.

"What...but, I'm the cat, and he's the rat...?"

"I don't like you for your zodiac animal! Yes, I've always loved the cat from the zodiac, but I love you more! Even if the curse breaks, you'll still be the same person, and you'll always fill up the biggest hole in my heart!"

Tohru cupped her hands and covered her heart, smiling sweetly. Kyo just looked at her in awe. How could she humanly be so accepting and kind to a monster like him? He sighed, relaxing more than he had when he first arrived. Now, he felt free. He unclipped both false earrings from his lobes and tossed them into a nearby trash can.


End file.
